EX Crew/Shift ON-OFF
EX Crew Image EX Crew Shift ON/OFF is a Shift level by CYPH1E,NOU,MIHB And RAVATROLL. Is a racing,level with hard,easy and mediums minigames. EX Crew Main Server Many times the BOT (CYPH1E) Crash and this turn OFF The last update of win list is Rank Nickname Wins 1 spiderman.................895 2 cow 814 3 manurthebest 696 4 daniel1234 643 5 wiktoria 616 6 polis.....................441 7 allerulez 421 8 benje00 368 9 zakleo 357 10 eedd 343 11 sefanja1..................319 12 borkd 290 13 chidore 289 14 megalamb 279 15 rew 271 16 britishtea................266 17 kaminesh 222 18 rayoflight 210 19 stormwind 198 20 oldschoolgamer 189 21 xxxnomadaxxx..............187 22 ephrayam 182 23 mini099 180 24 amitatsmon 170 25 buzzerbee 169 26 mangaonirc................155 27 zoidy 148 28 133 147 29 222hockey222 145 30 simsands 139 31 zacoist...................138 32 smileyz 137 33 dfdsfasdfsdaf 136 34 jan12345 128 35 fir3fli3 124 36 wormman...................123 37 pleshawn23 122 37 tsf14 122 39 garfield2436 118 40 randomnesstime 114 41 bossking..................110 42 jumpinjack 100 42 themasterofpuppets 100 44 arceus64 89 45 jonesie1 87 46 nou........................86 47 brunofelipe 79 48 ooooa4 77 49 zeldaxd 76 50 lordimac 74 51 teresa.....................73 52 tokebot 71 53 jow10 69 54 thwinkt 68 55 everybodyeditsftw 65 56 zzcnick....................63 57 ryan 62 58 blacksky 61 59 bubexxd 59 60 wallacenew 55 61 epicfish...................53 62 wabadaba 51 63 galaxus 49 63 imtn 49 63 jaybm 49 66 bobithan...................48 66 grove16 48 68 dylandaskater 47 68 ipwner 47 68 xherox 47 71 birder.....................44 71 dabes 44 73 119911 43 73 darkonemeow 43 75 musicman 41 76 office.....................40 77 pie9 39 78 alezz 38 79 5exyboy 36 80 jaliltkai 35 81 chocolatethunder...........34 81 kongregatefan 34 83 flamingphoenix 31 83 supadorf24 31 85 noobiex 30 86 fdoou......................29 86 killer 29 88 whoami 28 89 daeron 27 89 erebus 27 89 lks........................27 89 spyr0 27 93 addi 26 93 supermouk 26 95 mehgotghosted 25 95 qeifospapsoruiufshia.......25 97 ignia 24 97 wesso 24 99 icecweam 23 99 nmd 23 99 smillan....................23 102 baticon 22 102 master1 22 104 xxxxunknownxxxx 21 105 cyclon2 20 106 duckman....................19 106 vinicius0002010 19 108 mrmatsboy 18 109 denteza 17 109 narfalarfasaurus 17 111 bearbreak..................16 111 jimmydg 16 111 nick123 16 111 orangecrix 16 111 starblinky 16 111 tuist......................16 117 detonater 15 117 killeratz 15 117 linx 15 117 pokemoncheatsman 15 117 thecoolguy.................15 122 jaa 14 122 ninjaboy 14 122 supergamefan1337 14 122 wambo 14 122 zsombor012.................14 127 bliske 13 127 eagleleads 13 127 mihb 13 127 mustang 13 127 shiftbot...................13 132 antia 12 132 disney 12 132 eanilam2 12 132 g3rmska 12 132 matrixmen..................12 132 quickeye 12 132 tickleman 12 139 epilefonurb 11 139 proulix 11 139 redsox337..................11 142 siz794 10 142 yankeestar180 10 144 den3107 9 144 hybrog 9 144 kirby.......................9 144 lickagoat 9 144 lillsneppe 9 144 lukinhas 9 150 1notwent 8 150 87642.......................8 150 bluepjs205 8 150 cola1 8 150 cyph1e 8 150 dogdog602 8 150 raccomunk...................8 150 sarley 8 150 takerman 8 150 theepicshark 8 150 whatter 8 161 delta.......................7 161 delvin 7 161 flamex 7 161 hayguys 7 161 mastersean99 7 161 philipg1....................7 161 pokerulerorc 7 161 ripley 7 161 supersooniic 7 161 thelastwarden 7 171 absd........................6 171 blackspider 6 171 blissinged 6 171 exp3rt33 6 171 extreme9122 6 171 lvbot.......................6 171 maththeking 6 171 percyjackson 6 171 piotr429 6 171 theditor 6 171 thisisfun...................6 171 toperwin 6 171 viniciusbrasil 6 184 ant123 5 184 flashman 5 184 haka........................5 184 heromaster 5 184 katz 5 184 nnnzyx 5 184 slippyseal 5 184 swixo.......................5 192 agenthayguys 4 192 allita 4 192 alt 4 192 aprhodite 4 192 bigfatsnoozy................4 192 dayimo 4 192 deadlord 4 192 epicnoob 4 192 express50 4 192 fabiano10...................4 192 fir33fli33 4 192 foobar 4 192 g1gabyt3 4 192 gamingguy 4 192 hobgoblin...................4 192 lollycon 4 192 master12 4 192 mrboogawesome 4 192 odio 4 192 tailschao...................4 192 vhcs 4 192 yukiyu1218 4 214 0176 3 214 banana 3 214 brunoflu....................3 214 canardwc 3 214 deetz 3 214 dkzero 3 214 haze123 3 214 jolle93h....................3 214 loupo22 3 214 matt 3 214 nihao 3 214 noobiestnoob 3 214 norwegianboy................3 214 radical1 3 214 romell69666 3 214 seadragon 3 214 stagecrew 3 214 trooperbear.................3 214 tylerb 3 214 uihuihuh 3 214 ultralamb 3 214 ultrasuperdude 3 214 vinicius2012................3 214 vlad1234512345 3 214 xavier02 3 214 yoshii 3 214 zalf 3 241 acez........................2 241 amdphenomiix4 2 241 angelboy 2 241 asul055 2 241 atj 2 241 beastmode...................2 241 benjeo0 2 241 blackman 2 241 bpsn 2 241 brawler700 2 241 buzzerbee2..................2 241 bwambale 2 241 carbon 2 241 casperk 2 241 copy3 2 241 crack111....................2 241 daboss 2 241 damnn 2 241 diegoooooooooooooooo 2 241 diony 2 241 eagames.....................2 241 edit856 2 241 eeninja 2 241 eightytwo 2 241 fatjim98 2 241 foxboy......................2 241 gadgetgeek 2 241 gkabyssflorida 2 241 glenn21 2 241 helpmy 2 241 himmler.....................2 241 hjgrove 2 241 horrdorr 2 241 iga7 2 241 jewness666 2 241 jimpanse....................2 241 jojatekok 2 241 justinmcmaster01 2 241 justinthe123454329 2 241 kurt123 2 241 lucas1341...................2 241 maxi 2 241 mcrmcrmcr 2 241 megalambmegalambmega 2 241 mercedesben 2 241 monkey......................2 241 mr6000444 2 241 mundim 2 241 musuki 2 241 nico260 2 241 oe97........................2 241 plpolakpl 2 241 procsesor 2 241 r2d2 2 241 rpgmaster125 2 241 rufusskate..................2 241 salkaren 2 241 seiliez 2 241 sharedaccount 2 241 smilis 2 241 soccerfreak006..............2 241 soccerstar1234 2 241 soulrunner 2 241 square9 2 241 swix 2 241 tartas......................2 241 thatguyxd 2 241 tommygood 2 241 twinrova 2 241 wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw 2 241 wonderwoman.................2 241 xfrogman43 2 241 xhiddenx 2 241 xputnameherex 2 241 zacoidy 2 241 zalfo.......................2 241 zalfy 2 318 044 1 318 11kevin 1 318 1234567889900 1 318 1ii1ii1l1i1l1i11il1i........1 318 222h0ckey222 1 318 3mike231 1 318 5s5ss5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5 1 318 6wetzuioadjfntzuzoit 1 318 8enje00.....................1 318 abab 1 318 abcdefghijklmnopqr5t 1 318 acemaster11 1 318 aedan 1 318 altlife.....................1 318 andrexs1999 1 318 angelfofis 1 318 anthony 1 318 august42 1 318 awesomedude1................1 318 awesomeperson919 1 318 ayrton 1 318 basiscool 1 318 bee 1 318 benje0o.....................1 318 benjebenjebenjebenje 1 318 bergsman 1 318 betadragon 1 318 betaguy 1 318 betas2......................1 318 biggie 1 318 blahx 1 318 boh 1 318 boomo 1 318 bored5555...................1 318 bot 1 318 brk99 1 318 captainobvious 1 318 cari 1 318 chantry.....................1 318 chappiepete 1 318 chidore0 1 318 chihuahua 1 318 chiscorey 1 318 ckjr........................1 318 clementxd 1 318 coolc321 1 318 coolmanman 1 318 cowsuckssomanyballs 1 318 crazycat....................1 318 creative 1 318 curdflappers 1 318 dampi 1 318 daniele1234 1 318 dariuske....................1 318 dark 1 318 darkitnow 1 318 darkmaster67490 1 318 darkstar32 1 318 dclevels....................1 318 denis 1 318 devilofawsome 1 318 dirk 1 318 dklevels 1 318 dol257......................1 318 dominiak008o2pl 1 318 dylandaskater2 1 318 dyuliamachado 1 318 eedev 1 318 eggerton1st.................1 318 fbi88 1 318 fearlessgod 1 318 fhds 1 318 firecrackericebreak 1 318 fiskmos.....................1 318 flyerrr 1 318 fonkie 1 318 forcefire 1 318 :O 1 318 gaing.......................1 318 giuliano 1 318 good 1 318 guisinho 1 318 gumball 1 318 guynm.......................1 318 hackerx1 1 318 hansenwurst 1 318 helvi 1 318 herty 1 318 hiddepoel...................1 318 hytres1 1 318 icy 1 318 ihatehomework 1 318 iiiicpdiiii 1 318 ilumination11...............1 318 impossplztest 1 318 irpo 1 318 isaachall 1 318 it40x 1 318 jahranja....................1 318 jinja 1 318 johny 1 318 jomsoudebrasildiadem 1 318 jona 1 318 jonesie.....................1 318 jontte555 1 318 jorgecantu 1 318 josphny 1 318 juusosieni 1 318 kaique......................1 318 kankurou 1 318 kennyollie 1 318 ketter 1 318 killingpepper123 1 318 kinggun680..................1 318 kingjamstar 1 318 kizzadude 1 318 knightozz 1 318 krubby 1 318 leib........................1 318 lightshadow 1 318 littleowl 1 318 livelaughlove 1 318 logan321 1 318 lou10cs.....................1 318 lql 1 318 lucasvrooijen 1 318 lucky66 1 318 lugnuts 1 318 lyzeismfl...................1 318 macandcheese 1 318 makerfrompredator 1 318 maor 1 318 mar1o 1 318 :O.............1 318 meloetta 1 318 merrrrlijn 1 318 mickeyboss 1 318 minimisaurio 1 318 modestperson540.............1 318 mrfluffylumps 1 318 naztyrushz 1 318 nongpleng 1 318 noooodle 1 318 nouisapoopoo................1 318 nouplsdontbeadick 1 318 ns123 1 318 nudofini 1 318 o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0 1 318 omicron.....................1 318 oniisamajkz 1 318 pandapower 1 318 pedrolucas10 1 318 phoenix 1 318 pixels33....................1 318 pizzadude2000 1 318 pog 1 318 pokerface1 1 318 pol 1 318 polak1997...................1 318 polimac 1 318 puppylove4 1 318 pyrohuntre 1 318 pyromaniac 1 318 quebecman...................1 318 quiet 1 318 qwerty123 1 318 qwerty402 1 318 railgun 1 318 recyclebin..................1 318 redware 1 318 ren455 1 318 roei 1 318 saintcool 1 318 samucaaaa...................1 318 sandhi 1 318 sarias 1 318 seprams 1 318 shad0wf0xx 1 318 shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit........1 318 crap 1 318 shyguy 1 318 silop 1 318 skyler 1 318 slawthe.....................1 318 smallats 1 318 smittyw 1 318 sonny2001 1 318 spiderwoman 1 318 stickmansam.................1 318 suncoli 1 318 superluigi 1 318 swipper 1 318 swordsman 1 318 sythe5665...................1 318 tcrocks 1 318 teodoro 1 318 thanel 1 318 thebestbest 1 318 thebestyoshi................1 318 thesmart 1 318 thuggishprune 1 318 timpis 1 318 tiralmo 1 318 toasterattack22.............1 318 tobo 1 318 tomahawk 1 318 tonystewartfan14 1 318 trapepdtime 1 318 tro0p3r.....................1 318 udo12345 1 318 vampireblood50 1 318 victini 1 318 vito00 1 318 vortrex.....................1 318 vyvo 1 318 waynei 1 318 :O 1 318 wins 1 318 wxtni.......................1 318 xdsztron 1 318 xenhort 1 318 xputnameherex2 1 318 xsabinee 1 318 xxx1243.....................1 318 yamiafreak 1 318 youguysarebad 1 318 yuri 1 318 yyboy 1 318 zer0star....................1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz10 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz11 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz12 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz13 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz1........1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz2 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz3 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz4 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz5 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz6........1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz7 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz8 1 318 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz9 1 Nou is a guardian